


APPROVAL AND GLORY!!

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amigurumi, Crochet, Fiber Arts, Gen, Seals (Animals), crowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: The Seal of Approval showers glory upon you!!!
Relationships: Seal of Approval/Crown of Glory
Series: Crocheted Creations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	APPROVAL AND GLORY!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niuq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niuq/gifts).




End file.
